


darling i'm waiting to greet you (come to me baby)

by sourin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, haha :(, klaus is an overthinker, sad klaus as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourin/pseuds/sourin
Summary: klaus mutes himself because he’s got nothing left to say and his family doesn’t take him seriously
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 31
Kudos: 318





	darling i'm waiting to greet you (come to me baby)

Klaus had never really paid attention to his words.

He’d been told to shut up so many times, he was used to people not listening to him when he spoke. He couldn’t say that he didn’t understand why though, his words never actually made sense. He wasted his words for his whole life, well, until he met Dave.

Dave was different from everyone. He’d look into the younger male’s eyes when he spoke, he’d always remember what Klaus had told him. He didn’t use to speak much, but Klaus would always stare at him with admiration when he did. He’d tell Klaus that he was the most beautiful person he’d ever met, that he was smart and lovely. Klaus didn’t care what situation they were in, where they were. He was planning to stay in 1960s with Dave, they wanted to buy their own house and wake up next to each other everyday. He wanted to write essays about Dave, he had paragraphs ready in his mind when it came to Dave. The older man was so, so pretty to look at. He was a man to spend your life with, he’d almost made Klaus understand his worth.

Almost. Klaus was almost starting to believe in himself when he lost Dave. But knowing that he’ll never be able to look into his lovers’ ocean blue eyes again destroyed him. They were never going to have a future together, Dave was going to become a distant memory as time passed by. Klaus considered killing himself but for the sake of God, that annoying girl herself told Klaus that she didn’t like him. There was a possibility of her not letting them see each other again even in the afterlife, and it turned Klaus’ dreams into nightmares.

Everything got worse when he find out that he couldn’t conjure Dave. He couldn’t see why; he was sober and determined, he literally never ever wanted anything more than seeing the love of his life again. And he couldn’t do it. He simply couldn’t. Every single day of his turned to hell. He started to think more, speak less; cry more and laugh less. No one realising what he’d been going through was also a reason why it hurt so much. Was he really that disgusting? No one talked to him and when they did, they stared at him like he was an alien. Klaus was slowly going insane.

Then he stopped talking. It happened so suddenly but it wasn’t unexpected. He thought that not using his ability to talk might be an ungraceful thing, since his sister lost hers. But it was him, not Allison, if he had the chance to give his vocal cords to her he immediately would. He just didn’t know what to say anymore. He’d gotten so used to Dave listening his words like they were the most important things on earth and in present everyone still thinking he’s lying or he’s bullshitting disheartened him. 

Even when he stopped talking, he kept losing arguements. Diego was the first to realise Klaus hadn’t said anything in days. Five sent them to three days before when Vanya blew up the moon, and since Vanya promised she wasn’t going to hurt anyone or anything this time, they were just waiting those days to pass to see if they really succeed at stopping the apocolypse. They were casually having breakfast and Klaus seemed to just stare at his untouched plate, so Diego asked him if he was going to eat or not. Klaus looked into his brothers’ eyes blankly for a second, then he shook his head. “Is it withdrawals?” He was looking at somewhere else, so he didn’t see Klaus shaking his head again. “Why are you not answering?”

Then, Diego had a moment to think. Klaus was looking down, he wasn’t eating anything and he was confusingly silent those days, which was almost a first. “Klaus, say something.” He got nothing in response. Everyone stopped and looked at them, which had Klaus having goosebumps. He wanted to tell them he won’t, but that would be a waste of words, because they were finally going to understand that he was not going to speak. He shook his head again as he looked at Diego, and he flinched slightly when he saw Luther putting his fist on the table so harshly. “He told you to speak!”

“Calm down, Luther. There’s no need to be so tense. Klaus, why don’t you say anything? Did something happen?” Vanya asked in a concerned tone. Klaus shook his head. He kinda wished that Five was there. He’d just show up with a life-ending problem and change the subject so easily. But he wasn’t around and Klaus hoped that The Boy found out that they couldn’t stop the apocolypse and they were going to die. Luther said shakily. “Don’t you see it? He’s doing what he always does again! He’s pretending to be mute so we pay attention to him like we do to Allison. I’m so tired of you and your cravings of attention Klaus. You want people to pity you, but that’s not what’s going to happen. Now, you better just stop what you’re doing!” He yelled.

Klaus had so many words to say to him. He was sad, he was disappointed, he wished Dave was there, Ben was trying to comfort him but Klaus couldn’t even focus on what his best brother was saying, and he could only manage to close his eyes at that point. He heard Luther getting out of their kitchen, he was probably going to Allison’s room in case she heard them. Klaus let tears fall down to his cheeks. He knew that it seemed like he was doing that for attention and he wished he could’ve explained himself. But he couldn’t. His words were full of love when he had Dave, they only mattered when said to Dave. No one excluding Dave ever listened to him and Klaus had no intention to speak to anyone expect for him.

“Hey, Klaus.” Vanya said in a soft voice. Klaus only started to cry more because he was worrying her for no reason. Why wouldn’t he just speak? He could do that, but he didn’t. She had probably thought that he was hurt or something. “Did I do something to you that night? Should we tell Mum? Do you need a notebook or, I don’t know, just something that’ll help you explain yourself to us?”

Klaus ran to upstairs and neither Vanya or Diego followed him. Actually Klaus was scared that Diego shared the same thoughts with Luther.

He closed the door of his room as he started to hear Ben clearly. He’d stopped crying. “Klaus, I get why won’t you speak to them but please, just tell me what’s wrong?”

Klaus watched as the ghost sat next to him. He deserved much better than to be sticked to worst sibling of their family. Klaus wasn’t even good at conjuring him yet. He deserved living more than Klaus did. Klaus felt upset for him. He pointed at his mouth and he stitched it up with his thumb and index finger. Then he crawled to his bed and ignored his dead brother.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ♡ comments are really appreciated, please let me know what do you think !! ♡


End file.
